1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highchair assemblies for children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highchairs for children typically include a rigid frame on which a seat is supported above the floor, and a tray attached to the seat. Conventional highchairs usually have a large footprint and an oversized tray that may occupy substantial space in a kitchen or a room, which may make it difficult for a caregiver to organize the eating area in a room with limited space. Moreover, most traditional highchairs have a limited sitting space that can only accommodate children of certain age. As the child grows up, the highchair may quickly become unsuitable for seating the child.
For solving the aforementioned problems, some approaches propose a highchair having a removable child seat. The removable child seat can accommodate a young child. When the child seat is removed from the highchair, the larger sitting space of the highchair can receive a child of a higher age. Even if this approach is adapted for accommodating children of different ages, it is still limited to highchair uses.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved highchair design that is more versatile, and can address at least the foregoing issues.